Getting Started
So you have created an account on Intercept. First things first you are going to want some bits. Bits are the ingame currency and are needed to upgrade to your system and to purchase tools. First Steps After the tutorial in which you install your software, the first thing you'll want to do is take out your virtual surfboard and hit the Internet! Do "web hope.xyz" and you'll get a message along the lines of "Hey this doesn't work here's an IP" along with an IP. However, do to corruption (which is an intentional feature, your version of Intercept didn't break) you might need to do that command a few times before you get the full IP. After that, you'll need to get into the server, which I'll explain now. In order to get into a server, you'll need to probe it first, which will look like this: >>> probe 1.2.3.4 1.2.3.4 Ports Port 0: Secure Port 1: Secure Then we'll need to find the nodes in a given port. >>> probe 1.2.3.4 0 a671 e3a1 ce0f 9849 a1a7 c8e2 fef4 6399 2328 5076 5ffc aa6e 125b e291 e6f5 6f70 9eff cb46 b3b6 59a0 903f a8d2 c8d2 88cd b5f9 80b2 52a7 b9c5 3ff5 5bf9 7530 8bce 0ea9 db96 da0f 7f5f 0bbd 157b a1f7 f1e3 00ff 676f a5de 096b 46df b003 d7bf fa95 To breach a port you need to run "probe P {port} {nodes}". Port is a number from 0+ and nodes are a list of 4 numbers and letters in a table. When putting nodes in the probe command you can only have a max of 6 nodes. To help you the nodes have been color coded. Red: Not close to core node. Yellow: Next to core node. Green: Core node. If you find the green node run the command "breach IP port node" when the process is finished the port should become breached. Repeat till all ports are breached Connecting So you have breached all the ports or they were all ready breached. Well it is time to connect to this IP. First you need the password so run the command "getpw IP". This will return a password. To use this password run the command "connect IP PASSWORD". Congrats you have connected to a server! On the Server Ok, you connected to the server. Now what? First, see if they have any bits by running "bits balance". If they do, transfer them over to your account by doing "bits transfer playername amount" The main way to earn bits is to either steal them from NPCs and Players (The fun way) or complete contracts (Not as fun). Both ways are simple but you need to know what you are doing so you don't get caught. Here are the ways you can do this. Contracts Contracts are a great way to earn quick money. To claim a contract go to "web contracts.blackweb.xyz". This will display a list of contracts that you can claim. To claim one run "web contracts.blackweb.xyz {contract number} claim". Now that you have claimed it run "web contracts.blackweb.xyz" to get the IP of the server you need to hack. Follow the NPCs and Players section to get help on hacking NPCs and Players.